Oz
O1-Z0 commonly known as Oz (オズ Ozu) is a character featured in Danganronpa: The Ultimate Prison School of Criminals, and he is a participant in the Prison Killing Game. His known as the (超高校級の「人工知能」chō kōkō kyū no “Jinkō chinō”). Due to his mechanical body and his humanoid mind. Name and Development His entire design was inspired by K1-BO (Keebo), A character from Danganronpa V3 Killing Harmony. Though both of them are Robots, Oz has a more Human Like body and a more Human, yet childish, Like Mind. Some of his design was also base upon a "special" student from another game the author loves and it is Yandere Simulator. The author's purpose for having Oz in the story is to try to make a student who stands out and to have an interesting story development in the story. Though he wants Oz to stand out, he still has some fix problems. In another note of his development, Oz was suppose to be a special student that has to fulfill a purpose in the story but decided to change it to Miaya's personal slave robot and also to process the Maturing A.I. Project. The progress will not only develop him as a human but also helps create more better futuristic future. That is... If he survive. Appearance Oz has a human like body but most of his body is mostly metal. He has blue, shoulder length, hair and also antenna's that suppose to help him know background noises. His ears are mostly use when he is communicating to people to distinguish the words and process them to his Maturing A.I. chip. He has pale skin and he has a lighting symbol on his neck that shows the amount of energy he has in his body and it usually charges through solar. But due to their prison school background he charges through his plug. The plug connects to his arms where the nerves are suppose to be located for humans. He wears a simple blue shirt hoodie with his signature Double Triangular Crest connector on his right shirt and white t-shirt and simple blue jeans with white sneakers. Skills & Abilities ''Super High School Level Artificial Intelligence '' As the Ultimate Artificial Intelligence, he was a simple robot growing up to be an ordinary human. But to him, he wants to be extraordinary and so he upgraded himself to it's finest like adding different types of functions and since he also has the Maturing A.I. He exhibits the things needed to become human. Personality Oz dreams to be a robo-hero in some commercial or series. This means he has a small personality of a child but when things are series he acts like an adult. Though not know what to do fully. He also has a bad habit of recording and picturing unnecessary things and also he hates being embarrass. He isn't easily offended when people tell him he is a mere robot because he has full understanding of it. But thanks to his Maturing A.I. he is developing more like a human everyday as he learns new things through out his experience as a living boy (robot). Though he is adapting through human behavior, he is still in the understanding stage of it. Due to this, he doesn't know how to respond to some various conversations especially serious ones cause he has a feeling he might damper the mood a bit more. During his Free Time Events, he asked Kazuko Kanade as his tutor to Human Emotions cause he wants full understanding of it. And during the lessons he is learning more about Human Behavior but to Kazuko, seeing Oz as a young little boy despite his appearance, she teaches him simple things and avoids any other harmful emotions like the 7 deadly sins, etc. History ---- ---- ---- Relationship Kazuko Kanade Oz sees Kazuko as a nice girl and decided to befriend her. Through some of their conversations Oz treats her like a mentor due to the fact during his FTE she teaches Oz various Human Behavior. Miaya Kikai Miaya is one of Oz's creators so he show his thanks by being her friend. But Miaya unfortunately don't like it so she treats Oz as a slave instead yet Oz still agrees. Trivia * Miaya gave him the name Oz as her first thought was "Odd" then she just turns it into "Oz". ** But before taken by Miaya his real name was discovered later and his real name is O1-Z0 by some scientist who really created and began his design. * Oz has a bunch of functions and a memory card inside his head to confirm memories he created. Category:The Ultimate Prison School of Criminals Characters Category:Male Category:Active Category:Identity-based Talents Category:Science-based Talents Category:Talent: Artificial Intelligence